Mr Schue
by Fabesxoxo12
Summary: Sam and Quinn are married and about to have kids. But Quinn writes in her diary about Finn, and Sam considers naming the baby Finnegan. Story will go on. FIRST FANFIC! Terrible at Summaries. Answer my poll on my profile and r&r please!
1. Little Mr Schue

I wasn't sure if he was still in love with me. I knew we had been in love before I got pregnant with Puck. I mean maybe the fact that he didn't love me was because I don't have abs anymore. Thanks Puck. No, no, no. I doubt that. Maybe it's just because, wait. Erm, never mind. All I need to know is that he's not in love with me now. I live with the love of my life now. We are a happy family (or at least starting a family within the next few weeks). I'm in love with Samuel Evans. And he is in love with Quinn Fabray Evans. We made a child about 4 months ago, and apparently it is a boy. Beth will have a brother. Yes, Beth is living with us, but Sam doesn't like bringing up the past about me and Puck. The problem is that Puck lives right down the street. Somehow he managed to stalk us, and move in near us in Napa Valley, California. So, everyday Beth walks down the street, Puck shouts "You know I'm your daddy and not that _Trouty Mouth_ over there!" Surprisingly, Beth is about 8 almost 9, and still believes us when we say that Sam is her dad. Sam and I were in love in high school, and we went to the same college. Beth moved in with us when we were finished with college. She was about 5. She grew up with my parents, and then Sam's and no one told her who her parents were, so she thinks that it's Sam and me. Okay, well anyway. I look like I'm due any moment, and I'm huge! I weigh a lot more than when I was first pregnant. So, as I finish off, I say, I love you Samuel Evans. Love, Your Wife, Quinn Evans#

I dropped my old, dusty boxes down in the attic. They made a puff of dust fly up as soon as they hit the ground. I left and I searched for Sam. "Sam! I think my water just broke! Hurry!"

"Oh my god, honey? Are you gonna be okay? Like what do we need? I haven't gone through this before!" Sam yelled as he ran up the stairs, grabbed my arm, and helped me down the stairs.

"Sam. Chill, don't worry. I've done this before," I said, laughing.

"Okay, so, hospital?" Sam said as he helped me into the car, and went around the nice Escalade to start it.

"Yes honey, where else?" I questioned.

"Burger King? Because I'm starving!" He replied.

"SAM!" I yelled.

"Sorry,"

It was a short drive to the hospital. As soon as we got there, they took me into a room, and put me on the bed. I sat there, breathing in a pattern, and waiting until my next contraction, because the nurse said I had to push. Oh god. This is what made me not want to have kids. I thank Puck for that, once again.

"Okay, Lucy-" I interrupted.

"Um, it's Quinn, not Lucy," I replied to the nurse.

Sam just chuckled in the background with his scrubs on, and holding my hand, which I might cut his circulation off because I am squeezing so hard.

"Sorry," The nurse said to me, "We're gonna push on this one, because after this contraction, you and Sam will have two beautiful babies," Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that at 4 months I looked so big, because I had two babies? Yeah, well I do. Twice the pain. "Okay, ready Quinn?" She asked as she pulled the plastic thing over my knees. It's been so long since I've given birth, I don't even remember.

"I don't think so, but I guess I don't have a choice!"

"Push!" The nurse screamed. Yeah, I was screaming like 10 times louder. It felt terrible. I could only imagine doing that at age 16. "Come on, I can see the head!" Sam looked like he was going to pass out. "Rest of the body is coming! Push! Harder! Just a little bit longer! Knees! Feet! Good Job, Quinn! Ready for another?"

"Hell no, but I guess I gotta do it."

"Ready? Push!" This one wasn't as bad, but it still sucked Sam's balls. It hurt so badly. It was painful, man. "Same thing! Head! Come on push more!" The nurse said, encouragingly. "Stomach! Cord! Knees! Feet! All done!"

I looked over to Sam, joyfully. Suddenly, my grin changed to fear. He had passed out. I was right. "Nurse, my husband just passed out. He might of gotten the circulation cut off, but I don't know," They brought a bed in for Sam. He sat right next to me, as he awoke. "Honey, two beautiful babies, a girl and a boy. What are we going to name them?" I asked him. He looked kind of drowsy.

"I like Finnegan,"

"Sam? My ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm just kidding. What about Noah?"

"Beth's father? Wouldn't that taunt you for the rest of your life?"

"I have got it. William. You like that? After Mr. Schue?"

"I love it. Now, for the girl. And not Terri, haha," I told him. "I personally like Mara, and Breyona."

It was silent for about 10 seconds, then I spoke, "Then I guess her name is Breyona Mara Evans, and William?"

"William Russell Evans. After your dad." Sam said. That was so sweet of him to think of my dad. The nurse came up to me, and had a sad, nervous and fearful look on her face.


	2. Bad News All Around

"I have some news for you. And it's not very good."

"Oh god, Sam." I looked at my husband and started crying. "What could have possibly gone wrong?"

It was silent. "I will let you get changed first" The nurse said.

"Well," The nurse started, "When your son, William Russell, came out, his right leg was twisted. It seems that he may have a dislocated knee. It won't take long to fix. Just, he has to stay in the hospital a lot longer than you and your daughter do,"

"Okay. Well let's see, how could this have possibly gone wrong?"

"Well, did you and Sam have any physical contact while you were pregnant?"

"We had sex once, before I knew I was pregnant, but that's about it. Also, my dad didn't know I was pregnant, so he punched me, because he told me I needed to lose some weight. That's about it."

"It may have been your dad. If you had sex while the baby was barely growing, you can't damage it."

"Thank you doctor. When will I be going home?"

"You and Breyona can go home today, if you would like, just William-"

I cut her off, "Billy,"

"Just Billy would have to stay about 2 weeks longer, to help his knee heal. Since his bones are so sensitive, and tender, it will not take long to fix," The nurse said.

"Thank you. Sam, let's get Breyona Mara and leave. I just want to relax in my own bed with my husband."

We checked out of the hospital, checked in with the doctor, and left. On the ride home, Sam said, "Quinn, I have to be honest with you. The children are not mine. I have tracked every time we had sex, and the closest one to 9 months ago was like 1 year ago, and the babies couldn't already be 12 months in your stomach. So, tell me, who's the father?"

"Sam, it's you. When we were in the hot tub. Remember?" I tried to make it seem like it was him. Oh crap. That was the excuse I gave Finn about Puck. I guess I have to tell him the truth.

"No, we don't have a hot tub!" He replied.

"Okay, I admit. Finn Hudson is the father,"

"Lucy!"

"Don't use my real name in this situation! I legally changed Lucy to my middle name! And stop it,I was drunk! I couldn't help myself!" Oh crap times two. That was the same situation as Finn and Puck, like, 10 or 12 years ago!

"Seriously? I couldn't be the father of one of your 3 children? I'm out. Sorry Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Quinn Lucy Fabray Evans!"

"Not anymore you're not. Goodbye."

Sam walked out the door and as soon as I heard his car go away, I said, "It's clear to come out!" He came out, kissed me, and pulled me closer than Sam had ever pulled me before.


End file.
